Browsing Ballrooms
by azulianlover
Summary: Kyouya and Haruhi go to look at a ballroom for the next ball hosted by the Host Club. While there cliche-ness ensues and some things occur. This thing is so short I can't even summorize for you guys. Just a super short and cute read.


**Hey call me Zula. Hope you enjoy this short little KyoHaru story :)**

Kyouya stood there leaning against the doorway watching the only female host look around the ball room. As vice president it was his job to find locations to different events and though he would never admit it, he didn't like doing things like this alone. He had suggested a long time ago that another host member would always join him so that the others in the club could "have some say in things". It was a good cover up and he usually didn't regret it except when Tamaki, that idiot, came along. Then it was a nightmare… a very dramatic nightmare. But today was not one of those days. Today he was genuinely happy he had proposed that so long ago, even if his face didn't depict more than a soft smirk.

He would never admit it, but the small commoner had stolen a piece of his heart. He often found his heart aching when Tamaki would flirt with her or the twins touched her. The guilt of what he had done that day also taxed on his soul. The vase had been nothing but a fake, an easily breakable completely realistic looking fake to display what would be sold without worry of a clumsy customer or idiot club member breaking it. Of course the others hadn't known this. He hadn't understood then why he did what he did. He had thought it was just him going on with what the others were doing so as not to cause unnecessary conflict but the truth is he could have spoken up. Yet he didn't.

Now here he stood watching the girl look around in awe, her sporty looking loose blue dress twirling around her knee's as she spins around soaking in every detail. It was obvious this was what she had conceded to wear after some of her father's persisting. After all she was going somewhere with "that handsome young man", he would definitely want his daughter looking presentable. She stopped spinning and looked at him with a soft look in her eyes.

"It's breathtaking."

"Mmmm… based off how much it costs I wouldn't expect anything less." His smirk grew as she grumbled under her breath.

"So what do you think? Is it worthy of a Host Club function?"

"More than worthy. As long as you guys are there our customers wouldn't care if it was held at a public park." Leave it to her to say something like that.

"We still owe it to them to throw a splendid party at an equally lush venue. They don't expect anything less from us." He watched with interest to gage her reaction.

"That makes sense." She nods.

"Shall we work on your dancing?" At this the girl visibly pales and an actual smile graces his lips.

"I thought the last dance was the last time I'd actually have to dance?"

"Oh no. Can you imagine how disappointed our customers would be if you didn't? Your one of our top money makers Haruhi, besides Tamaki of course."

"Then I guess we probably should, though you're a little tall for me to practice with." It was obvious she was trying to convince the boy that they shouldn't practice today. It wouldn't work.

"Well that's simple, I'll lead and you study me as we dance." He smiles again as he sweeps her into his arms and raises a perfectly sculpted eyebrow as the small commoner in front of him blushed slightly.

"Ready?" She simply nods and he begins the count as their feet begin to move.

"One, Two, Thee. One, Two, Three." He says rhythmically under his breath to her, his heart begrudgingly fluttering under her watchful gaze. In under a minute he stops counting and the dance continues smoothly, the girl part coming much more naturally to her. Soon he throws in deviations to the dance, spinning her out and in, and quickening and slowing their steps to the imaginary music only they were hearing, their eyes never leaving the others. Slowly the imaginary music comes to a stop and they both freeze, both watching the other in fascination, Haruhi's head tilted up, his tilted down, both standing so close that they shared each other's body heat.

"Haruhi?" Kyouya whispered softly.

"Yes?" Haruhi whispered back. Neither one of them knowing why they felt compelled to whisper.

"Would you consider going to dinner with me?" At this she only nods and smiles up at him.

Kyouya just smirks and takes a step back, but not before grabbing Haruhi's hand.

"Come on, we have to go tell the owner that we will be renting this place for the event." At this Haruhi just shakes her head and smiles as a blush settles onto her face. Suddenly she stops.

"But wait a second. What about Tamaki?" Dread fills Kyouya's eyes and he tilts his head back to make his glasses reflective.

"Yes?"

"Well he's your best friend… and we both know he has a crush on me." At this Kyouya looks visibly shocked.

"You… know?"

"He confessed to me last week. It was… awkward."

"And you don't reciprocate his feelings… at all? I thought that's why everyone thought you were 'sick'?" At this Haruhi blushes furiously

"Oh… erm… that was about someone else." At this Kyouya beams.

"You were love sick over me Haruhi? I'm flattered."

"Shut up." She snaps playfully adding a mumbled, "Damn rich bastard."

"Now now Haruhi." Kyouya continues to tease as they continue walking towards the owner's office, still hand in hand.

Kyouya smiled to himself, _I am going to enjoy this immensely._

**Hope you liked it and REVIEW!**

**I might add more chapters to this but I'm not promising anything by the way :)**


End file.
